chibbi series : ChenMin, Jeball
by geelovekorea
Summary: chibbi series with chenmin story. chen dan xiumin siswa sekolah dasar yang lucu dan menggemaskan. stuck in summary. BL. failure comedy. abal. typo(s). mind to review?


**Chibby Series : ChenMin, Jebal**

.

Cast : Kim Jongdae aka Chen EXO-M x Kim Minseok aka Xiumin EXO-M

Genre : drable, failure komedi

Rate : T

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), DLDR

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Menyusuri sepanjang jalan menuju sekolah dasar di Seoul, nampak dua namja mungil. Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan sambil bibir mungil mereka menyenandungkan sebuah lagu bersama-sama. Satu namja tampan berpipi tirus dan bermata bulat, sedangkan yang satunya namja manis berpipi bulat seperti bakpao dengan bibir plumnya. Senyum merekah tidak lepas menghiasi wajah keduanya.

Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan pulang menuju rumah mereka yang kebetulan berdampingan. Mereka selalu berangkat dan pulang bersama setiap harinya. Mereka selalu bersama setiap saat. Kecuali saat waktu tidur tiba atau saat mereka masuk kelas karena mereka tidak satu kelas.

Namja mungil yang tampan bername tag Kim Jongdae atau biasa dipanggil Chen kini duduk di kelas 1 sekolah dasar. Sedangkan namja satunya, namja mungil yang manis dan berpipi bakpao bername tag Kim Minseok atau biasa di panggil Xiumin yang duduk di kelas 2 sekolah dasar. Mereka memang tidak satu kelas, bahkan tidak seumuran tapi meski begitu mereka tetap menjadi sahabat yang tidak terpisahkan. Karena mereka akan selalu bersama.

Hanya saja terkadang posisi yang terbalik. Seperti dijelaskan diatas kalau Chen satu tahun lebih muda dibandingkan Xiumin. Itu artinya Xiumin adalah gege dari Chen tapi pada kenyataannya Chen lah yang lebih sering bertindak sebagai gege untuk Xiumin.

Kenapa? Karena sifat Xiumin yang masih cengeng dan terlalu polos sehingga membuat Chen selalu menuruti semua permintaan gegenya yang imut ini. Terlebih jika Xiumin-nya sudah meminta dengan tatapan puppy eyes kebanggaannya. Tentu saja Chen tidak bisa berkata tidak pada gege kesayangannya. Seperti hari ini contohnya.

.

.

.

Saat ini, mereka tengah bermain bersama di taman dekat rumah mereka. Xiumin yang tengah bermain pasir di bak pasir yang ada ditaman dengan Luhan dan Tao yang tinggal tidak jauh dengan rumah Chen dan Xiumin. Lalu dimana Chen? Bukankah mereka biasanya selalu bersama? Lalu kenapa kali ini Xiumin bermain dengan yang lain.

Uh-oh, ternyata Chen sedang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Chen asik duduk di salah satu batang pohon yang tidak terlalu tinggi di taman sambil sibuk makan buah yang bergelantung rendah di sana. Chen yang memang lebih aktif dan lebih lincah membuatnya tidak kesulitan untuk bisa berada disana.

Tengah sibuk menikmati buah yang ada disana, tiba-tiba alarm alaminya berbunyi. Alarm alami yang hanya dimiliki Chen jika Xiumin membutuhkannya. Entah apa yang dilakukan Xiumin tapi Chen selalu bisa merasakan waktu Xiumin membutuhkan bantuannya. Seperti sekarang ini. Chen merasakan gegenya membutuhkannya.

Chen memalingkan wajahnya pada Xiumin dan terlihat jelas kalau Xiumin sibuk menatap Chen dengan tatapan puppy eyesnya. Chen yang langsung mengerti apa yang akan terjadi hanya berteriak memanggil Xiumin.

"Shenme gege?"

"Chen, aku mau itu."

"Mau apa gege?"

"Sini, Chen kemari. Gimana gege bisa kasih tau Chen kalau Chen disana. Jebal."

.

.

Sebetulnya Chen malas menanggapi gege cengengnya. Terlebih masih banyak buah yang bisa tersaji lebat didepan sayang untuk dilewatkan begitu saja. Tapi Chen sudah hafal betul apa yang akan dilakukan gegenya hanya berdecak kecil. Chen tau betul kalau dia menolak dan tidak segera turun terus menghampiri gegenya, bisa dipastikan tak lama kemudian gegenya akan langsung menangis. Chen tidak suka melihat Xiumin menangis.

Baiklah, demi Xiumin. Demi gege kesayangannya. Akhirnya Chen pun memutuskan untuk turun dari pohon yang sedari tadi jadi tempatnya menghabiskan waktunya.

Dengan perlahan dan sangat hati-hati Chen menuruni dahan demi dahan. Meski Chen mahir untuk memanjat pohon tapi Chen tidak mau ambil resiko kalau dia sampai jatuh dari pohon. Itu sangatlah tidak elit dan keren menurut Chen.

.

.

.

Setelah tiba di tanah, Chen segera menghampiri Xiumin yang masih setia duduk di bak pasir. Hanya saja saat ini Xiumin hanya sendirian, tidak ada Luhan maupun Tao yang tadi menemani Xiumin bermain tadi.

"Weisheme gege?"

"Sini, sini. Duduk sebelah gege, nanti gege beritahu."

Xiumin yang melihat Chen datang menghampirinya langsung melambaikan tangan mungilnya dan memanggil Chen dengan imut. Menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sisinya dan menyuruh Chen ikut duduk dengannya. Chen yang memang ingin tahu apa yang diinginkan Xiumin pun memutuskan menuruti kata gegenya.

"Aku sudah duduk gege. Weisheme?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya mau menunjukkan sesuatu yang indah pada Chen. Chen mau lihat?"

Xiumin menatap wajah Chen dengan mata berbinar. Seolah telah menemukan barang yang sangat berharga. Melihat itu pun membuat Chen semakin pensaran dan dia memutuskan menganggukan kepalanya kecil. See, siapa yang lebih tua dan siapa yang lebih muda?

Melihat Chen yang menganggukan kepalanya. Sontak tangan mungil Xiumin terangkat ke udara dan jarinya menunjuk pada satu titik di depan mereka. "Chen lihat pohon di depan itu", ucap Xiumin sambil menunjuk sebuah pohon.

Pohon yang tadi dipanjat dan dihuni Chen sambil menikmati buah yang ada, sebelum dia dipanggil Xiumin tentunya. Tentu saja Chen melihatnya. Chen menganggukan kepalanya.

"Pohon itu banyak buahnya ya?"

Chen lagi-lagi menangguk. Dia membenarkan ucapan gegenya. Bukankah tadi dia ada di pohon itu. Jadi sudah pasti dia tahu betul seberapa lebat pohon yang ditunjuk itu.

"Sepertinya buahnya sudah masak ya Chen? Sepertinya buahnya manis, iya kan Chen?"

Chen kembali menganggukan kepalanya. Dia masih belum bisa menerima maksud dari gegenya. Meski begitu dia tetap mengangguk untuk membenarkan kata-kata Xiumin. Bukankah sudah dijelaskan diawal kalau tadi Chen ada di pohon itu jadi sudah pasti Chen tahu betul betapa manis buahnya.

Chen yang masih belum mengerti maksud Xiumin akhirnya menoleh pada Xiumin. Ternyata Xiumin juga tengah menatapnya dengan puppy eyes andalan Xiumin. Chen yang ditatap seperti itu hanya bisa mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Gegenya hanya menanyakan tentang pohon itu. Lalu apa hubungannya dengannya. Lalu kenapa gegenya malah menatap dengan tatapan memohon? Tanya Chen dalam hati.

"Shenme Xiumin gege?"

Xiumin meraih tangan Chen dan mengayunkannya pelan. Terus menatap Chen dengan tatapan memohon. Mengeluarkan semua kemampuan terbaiknya untuk merayu adik kesayangannya.

"Shenme gege?"

"Chen yang tampan, ambilkan gege buah yang ada di pohon itu ya. Gege mau merasakan buahnya. Satu saja."

"..."

Chen hanya bisa melongo mendengar permintaan gegenya. Tubuhnya serasa melayang dan tidak menapak di bumi. Permintaan yang sederhana dari namja polos dan lugu dari Xiumin.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Annyeong, author gelo mengupdate satu fanfict abal lagi. *wuuuuush*. Kali ini muncul dengan fict drable chibby series dengan tokoh utama ChenMin kali ini. Mianhe karena baru bisa update sekarang padahal janjinya akan update tiga fict. Author terserang penyakit malas update. ƗƗɐƗƗɐƗƗɐ"̮. Jeongmal mianhe.*bow.

Tapi author tetep ngarep reviewers mau tinggalin jejak disini karena sekecil apapun jejak yg kalian tinggalkan itu memberikan dampak yang sangat besar utk author. So author berterimakasih banget buat reader-reader yang udah berkenan membaca dan meninggalkan jejaknya di fict abal author. Juga gomawo wat para siders2 dan para reader2 yang mau review di fict lama author lainnya yang belum sempat author sebut.

Author minta maaf banget sampai sekarang belum bisa penuhi request kalian. Mungkin lain waktu bisa author penuhi. Author juga mau ngucapin makasih wat yg masih mau baca fict lama author yang udah mau karatan, bahkan buat yang udah jadiin author as a favorite author or favorit story, i cant believe that. You kidding me, arent u? All of my fict is a big failure right?

haaaa,,,, authorny seneng bnget... *guling2

bareng taemin*

.

.

baiklah, akhir kata mind to review?


End file.
